Charmed: the third generation
by leslie22
Summary: Three young men find out that they are apart of a family of witches.


Hey everyone this is my second story ever. I was just as excited about this story as I was with X-men: Destiny if you haven't read it read it now lol. This story is one that I started at about the same time as X-men: Destiny, but I stopped developing it for reasons I don't even know. I have no rights to any of the charmed characters that are not mine. All right to those characters go to Aaron Spelling the creator of one of the best fantasy tv shows of all time. If you are under 18 or 21 don't read this and remember WEAR CONDOMS! Lol.

Charmed: The Third Generation

A New Destiny

I woke up to the sound of music playing from my brother's room. Peter must be up already. There was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep now that he was up, so I got up and went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I was so glad that today was Saturday and I didn't have to go to school. Being a senior in high school has its up and downs, I guess. When I finished washing up I went downstairs and my oldest brother, Patrick, was in the kitchen fixing breakfast. I am the youngest son of 3 boys; my older brothers are 25 and 21 and I am 17 years old, but my birthday is in 3 days. Yay!

About the time Patrick turned twenty-one our parents died and he became legal Patrick has been good to us since our parents died. We were too busy with the loss of our parents to really realize what had happened. But now that I am walking into the kitchen I can't help but notice that my brother Patrick looks just like our father: blonde curly hair, baby blue eyes, and a swimmer's body. Peter and I have brown hair like our mother. My eyes are a greenish blue color and Peter's are hazel.

"Good morning, Perry, breakfast will be finished in a minute," Patrick said as he had just finished the pancakes, bacon and sausage. The eggs were the last thing he always cooked so that they would be really fresh and we wouldn't have to warm them up.

"Good morning, Patrick, do you have to go to work today?" I said, getting the silverware and plates out.

"No, actually, mom and dad's lawyer is coming by today to tell us something. He said it was really important," Patrick said as he took the eggs out of the pan and put it in a big plate.

"Good morning brothers!" Peter said coming down the stairs with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Peter, why are you so happy this morning?" I asked him as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"I don't know! I just feel that something good is going to happen today, but I don't know what it is yet." He said, beaming like his birthday was coming up.

"I guess. Well you know that mom and dad's lawyer is coming over today so we have to be ready. He said he was coming over at like noon." Patrick told us as we finished eating the rest of the breakfast that he had made.

"So what do you think this lawyer wants to see us now? It's been almost 5 years since our parents died… why didn't he come right then?" Peter said. He looked over at me and saw that I had stopped eating and sat quietly.

"Aww, little guy… I'm sorry that I upset you. I didn't mean to. I was just wondering." Peter said as he gave me a hug. Patrick came over and hugged me and kissed me on top of my head.

"It's all right. We'll get through this together, guys," Patrick said then he continued. "I really don't know what he wants to talk to us about but I guess we will find out when he gets here. He said for us all to be there so don't go running off until then," he said in a fatherly type way.

After breakfast we all helped wash the dishes. It is something that we all usually do on Saturdays if everyone is off. Once the dishes were done we kind of dispersed, each going our separate ways until noon. I was up in my room putting on some clothes when the doorbell rang.

"Guys, come to the living room, the lawyer is here!" Patrick called to us. I quickly finished putting on my clothes and ran downstairs. When I walked in the living room I saw a tall man with brown hair. He was kind of buff and was pretty damn hot, I might add. Peter came down seconds after I did and asked what was up.

"Well, first, it is nice to see you guys again." I was confused I don't think I have every met this guy before. If I had I would have remember hehe. He continued. "You may not remember me but I first met you 5 years ago, at your parent's funeral…but I guess you were grieving at the time and didn't really notice me," he said to us as we sat down on the couch.

"Ok I think I remember you now—it's just been a while. So why have you come here after five years?" Patrick said as he was the only one that had remembered him.

"Well your parents wanted me to tell you what I came to do today when it was close to Perry's 18th birthday. Now what I'm going to tell you is going to be really unbelievable but everything that I'm about to tell you is true." He said looking very serious.

"What is it you have to tell us?" Patrick asked him, a little nervous to know what it was.

"Well first… your parents didn't die by ordinary killers. They were killed by demons…" He said before I interrupted him.

"No, there is no such thing as a demon. Now, I've heard of mutants but, demons, come on. Our parents were killed by some good for nothing low-life that wanted something from them-plain and simple." I said, getting upset that he would say something so stupid.

"Believe me when I say this. Your parents were killed by demons and that's not the only thing. They weren't normal themselves. They were witches. Actually, your mother was half witch, half demon and your father was half witch and half white-lighter." He said looking at all of our faces.

"Hold on just a minute! I entertained this for a minute but now you are just talking crazy. What the hell are demons and white-lights? And by witches are you talking about pointy hat double " Patrick said, also getting upset.

"I didn't mean to upset any of you but what I'm telling you is the honest truth. OK. Well. First, witches are mostly all good. There are some bad witches but most bad or corrupt witches are called warlocks. And before you ask- warlocks and witches can be male or female. White-lighters are protectors of future white-lighters and good witches. Now demons are mostly all evil and they try to either hurt and kill other witches or innocents. Innocents are just normal humans." Once he said this we were all in a state of shock.

"OK, so let's say that everything you said is true. Would that mean that we have powers too?" Peter finally said something for the first time since we've sat here.

"Yes. It's not just that you are the most powerful witches in existence. You father was the twice-blessed son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. He was the most powerful witch of all until his powers were taken away and killed by an unknown demon that's taken out most of your family. The only thing we know is he has a sidekick named Alister. No one really knows much about either of them, but that's why I'm here. These demons might be after you. When Perry turns 18 your powers will be unbound and you will have to be charmed to save yourselves. This is something that has to be done or else you all will die." Mr. Stanley said strongly.

We were all shocked by this revelation that Mr. Stanley just told us. It was so farfetched and at the same time he said it with such conviction that I had to believe what he said was true.

"Ok if this is all true then what can we do to protect ourselves from this evil person." I said trying to gather all the courage I had in me because I knew what he was going to say.

"You have to get your powers and fight." Mr. Stanley said with the same conviction he just had.

"Ok what do we have to do in order to get our powers? And what will our powers actually be?" Patrick said standing up and walking around the room pacing.

"First you have to perform spell to give you your powers. The big problem is that you won't be able to be Charmed until midnight on Perry's 18th birthday when the bind on your Charmed powers are broken. You'll be able to use them, but you won't have the power of three yet. But first, I think we will need to go into the attic and do something else. We have to call upon the original charmed ones because they know how your powers work more than I would. I can do that much at least the rest is up to you." Mr. Stanley said as he got up and started to walk up the stairs to the attic. As we followed him to the attic my brothers and I were kind of wondering what he was talking about calling upon the original charmed one's if what he said was all true shouldn't they be dead too like our parents. We never really met our grandparents or anyone else from our family. Mom and Dad said it was "safer" for us not to know them. When we got to the attic Mr. Stanley went to the cabinet where there was all of these things that we just thought were form a chemistry set. I guess we were wrong. Mr. Stanley got 5 big white candles and handed us each one. He told us to put them in a loose circle and to light them. He told us to stand behind him. Then he started to say some words that sounded like a spell.

"Hear these words

hear my cry

Spirit from the

other side

Come to me

I summon thee

Cross now the Great Divide"

Golden lights started to swirl in circle of candles. My brothers and I were kind of freaked out by this so we all ran and hid behind the couch. Patrick trying to be the strong older brother decided to take a peek from behind the couch when he saw what had happened he pulled both of us up and we all stared. In the circle of candles there stood 3 older women. But something was odd about them. They were transparent. Oh my god there ghosts! I was freaking out right about now. Then all three of them stepped out of the circle and became solid. This is just too crazy for words. One of them started to speak.

"Boys come on out from behind that couch and come give your grandmother a hug." The lady with the long dark brown hair said. Her hair was beginning to turn gray. Patrick stood up and pulled Peter with him and Peter pulled me. I know we were all still a little freaked out about all of this but reluctantly we went over to lady that spoke first and gave her a hug. It was like she was real I couldn't explain it.

"My name is Piper, but you can call me Grams. I've always wanted to be called that. And these are my two younger sisters Phoebe and Paige, your great aunts." Grams Piper said indicating the other two ladies. One had long light brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, which was great aunt Phoebe, and the other had shoulder length fiery red hair and pale skin, which I assumed was great aunt Paige. Grams Piper continued. "We are the original Charmed Ones and I am your Father's mother. I was so sad when your father and mother showed up, up there. I just knew you kids would be devastated about them dying. But I can tell you that they love you very much, and there sorry that they can't be down here with you guys. They can't see you until your ready to let them go. I'm sorry." She said showing so much sympathy in her eyes. I was trying to be strong because I knew what was coming next. "But now let's get down to business. There is an evil beyond anything that we have ever encountered before. Whoever it is, is trying to take over the world. And the way they are doing it is by killing anyone that stands in there way. It started 10 years ago. They started to take out any witch that they felt would stand in there way starting with the lesser witches then moving on to the more stronger witches and that is our family unfortunately.

"They started off by killing the oldest one's, which was us. Some how they found a way to take away our powers and kill us. After us they went for the weakest children. I'm sorry Paige I'm just telling them what happened." She stopped to go comfort her youngest sister. Then she continued. "Paige's kids were only a quarter witch and a quarter white-lighter so they were the easiest prey. Then they went for Phoebe's kids who were half witch and half cupid. Those girls put up a pretty good fight but they just didn't have enough power to protect themselves." She stopped again to console her other sister. My brothers and I were just as sad knowing that this thing what ever it is caused so much trouble in our family.

Grams continued. "Then they came for my kids. My kids were the strongest together than all the other kids, so they were attacked individually, starting with my daughter Melinda, the youngest. She was the weakest one of my three kids because she was only half witch. Her and her husband were both only half witches so they couldn't really handle the demon that attacked them either. Neither could my second oldest Chris. Him and his wife, who was a Phoenix witch held there own for some time. There battle took a while, but eventually they too were taken over. Then the last to fight were your parents." By this time everyone was crying. My brothers held me close as our great aunts held grams. Mr. Stanley handed everyone some tissues and all of us tried to calm down.

"Your parents were a force to be reckoned with. Your father being the twice-blessed son used his Excalibur to fend off the demon and your mother helped a lot. Her being half harpy, her enhanced strength and her high resistance to weapons and various powers were here best asset. They were a great team but unfortunately they too were beaten. But they were the ones to finally get and edge on the demons. They found a way to so the demons couldn't take away any more of our families powers, well at least the way that they did with the rest of us." She paused in her story to let everything that we just heard to sink in a little. I was a little overwhelmed with all of this news we finally know why our parents died and an idea of who did it.

"So...now what? After all of that happened why don't we have our powers now? And why are we just finding out about this now?" Peter said after a pregnant silence. "And for that matter why don't we remember anything about any of you or our other relatives?" He finished.

The sisters looked at each other seemingly not wanting to tell us. "Well...you see...it was for you own protection we, meaning us, your parents, and all of your aunts and uncles decided that we needed to keep the third generation safe so we kind of all bound your powers until the youngest turned 18 and erased your memories of us and your powers." Great aunt Phoebe said speaking for the first time. I know I was visibly shocked at this point I looked at my brothers on either side of me and saw that they were int the same state of shock that I was in.

"Wha...what? You guys erased our memory? Why would you do something like that. How many of us did you erase memories how many of us are left?" Patrick said kind of irritated at the situation. I've only seen him like this when he gets really upset about something.

"Well first like Phoebe said we did it to protect you from all of the fighting. We wanted all of you to have a normal childhood instead of fighting. And we needed you to carry on the Halliwell name. And to answer your other question...there are 15 of you. There will be 5 sets of new Charmed Ones." Aunt Paige spoke for the first time also.

"And you have to find them all and tell them what we just told you. They are all living in various cities in California. You have to get them to move close to here so all of you will be together. You could do a simple blood to blood spell but there are too many to do that with so you will probably have to scry for them and either orb or smoke to get to them. We really don't know what kind of powers you will have since your guys have so much different magical beings in you. We'll just have to see what turns up." Gram Piper said as she got up and walked over to a podium with a rather large book on it. The aunts also got up and stood on each side of her.

"Come here boys this is called the Book of Shadows. This book has been passed down from generation to generation of Warren witches. That is our coven name starting with our ancestor Melinda Warren who was the original carrier of the Charmed powers. She prophesied that each generation of Warren Witches would become stronger and stronger until the culmination of three sisters who will be known as the Charmed Ones and will be the most powerful witches in existence. That was us so after us all of our children and our children's children will also be Charmed until the end of time." Grams said telling us the history about our family. I was starting to kind of get excited about this whole thing. You always wonder what would it like to be a super hero when your a little kid and now I think this will make us kinda like superheroes I think that would be kind of cool. Grams continued, "As long as you don't use your powers for personal gain they will be the greatest gifts you have every gotten. But you will have to fight with these powers the demons that killed us are still out there and even though they don't have that same power to take your powers the way the took ours doesn't there aren't other ways. So you guys have to be brave and gather your cousins for a final battle against evil." Grams finished.

Patrick looked at me and Peter and asked, "What do you guys think about this. Would this be something you would want to do?"

"Heck yeah that's something I would want to do I knew something awesome was going to happen today. This is gonna be so awesome!" Peter exclaimed. The sisters shared a glace at each other knowingly. I wonder what that was about.

"It's fine with me I want to be able see that the people that killed our parents are destroyed." I said and then blushed and said, "I always did want to be a kind of superhero." Everyone laughed at that. After all the emotions that we had been through since Grams and her sisters got he it was good to break the sadness.

"That's great guys I think its a good idea also so lets give it all we've got together we can get through anything." Patrick said.

"I so glad you guys know that together you are strong. Now you have to say the spell that gave us our powers to restore yours. You won't be charmed until the bind is broken, but you will have your powers." Grams said as she opened the book to the first page. She them positioned us in front of the book and told us to say the spell together out loud. We glanced at each other before we chanted:

"Hear now the words of the witches

The secrets we hid in the night

The oldest of spells are invoked here

The great gift of magic is sought

In this night and in this hour

I call upon the ancient power

Bring your powers to we brothers three!

We want the power!

Give us the power!"


End file.
